peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Weatherman22 Sandbox
26? Jan 1997 jpeelwst4s2a4 Step33 to step36 *''start of show claims to be in hotel in Tring'' *'File a' *Midget: Kylie And Jason (7") Radar TINY 1 *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy *'File b' *Menace & USD: Let's Go (12" - Insect War) Area 51 Recordings AREA 060 *Experimental Pop Band: Boutique In My Backyard (12") Swarffinger SF008T *'File c' *Beatnik Filmstars: Milk (album - Phase 3) No Life NL14 *Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: Hello Stranger *'File d' *Lochi: Sinistacid (12" - New Wave Of Acid Techno / Sinistacid) Routemaster ROUTE 6 19 Jan 1997? jpeelwst4s1pt1a *'File a' *Hooton 3 Car: Things (7") Rumblestrip *Force Vomit: Spacemen Over Malaysia () Big O Singles Club No 3 *Shy FX: The Message (12" - The Message / Nasty) Ebony Recordings EBR 008 *'File b' *Charlie Walker: Driving Home Pt 1 *[[]]: *'File c' *Natasha Atlas: Matif Gnash *'File d' *Juniper: Doing Fine *Oslo: Boutique In My Backyard 2nd Nov 1982 *Strawberry Switchblade: Trees And Flowers (session) *Alterboys: Roy Orbit's Son (v/a album - Club Foot) Subterranean SUB 08 *''edit'' *Colors Out Of Time: She Spins (7") Monsters In Orbit TVEYE 007 *''Festive 50 call'' *Strawberry Switchblade: Secrets (session) (last) *Sex Pistols: Seventeen (I'm A Lazy Sod) *''edit'' *Psychedelic Furs: Pretty In Pink *''edit'' *Danny Dread: Reggae Music A Lemon Popcycle (7") Jwyabza J-27 *Icon A.D.: Ransom (session) (last) *''edit'' *Cravats: The Hole (album - Cravats in Toytown) Small Wonder *end of 2nd Nov *start of 8th Nov *Play Dead: Propaganda (7") Jungle JUNG 002 *''edit'' *APB: I'd Like To Shoot You Down (7" - Shoot You Down) Oily SLICK 7 *Freddie King: Hide Away *''edit'' *Laughing Clowns: Nothing That Harms (session) 08 December 1982 *Don Carlos & Gold: Rain All Night (album - Them Never Know Natty Dread Have Him Credential) Hit Bound JJ-084 08 December 1982 *Scritti Politti: Sex (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 08 December 1982 *''edit'' *Fiat Lux: Feels Like Winter Again (7") Cocteau COQ9 *Ranking Devon: Trespassing () Zodiac *http://www.mixcloud.com/shutyergob/john-peel-tape-4-8-nov-1982/ * Soundcloud 12th Aug 1994 *Klingon intro *Huevos Rancheros: Rockin' In The Henhouse (7") One Louder LOUD3 *edit *unbkwonw *edit *end of news more at 11:30 *unknown *Guns And Wankers: Sunstroke (7" EP - Pop) Rugger Bugger DUMP 20 / Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 45A *edit *Nada Kakoma Et Les Stars Du Zaire: (album - Sable Mouvant) Jimmy's JIP 048 *edit *Odes: Honey Gets Hard (7" - Meltaway) Merge MRG 06 * L104 *Brian Dewan: 99 Cops (v/a album - Time For A Change - Bar/None Sampler # Two) Bar/None 7 72621-2 back announced only *''news back announced'' *Stereolab: Harmonium single Duophonic *Clara Pandy: Coming Through (split 7" with Rays - Screw Present) Screw SCREW001 *Skatenigs: Loudspeaker (12") Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 104 *John was tempted to go to the Charity Shield match this afternoon but ended up doing "televsion work" and catching up with Philistines Jr. *Diamonds: Jah Jah Bless The Dreadlocks (7") Attack ATT 8108 *[[]]: Valentine's Day 16th October 1992 *Mudhoney (back announced) *''Driving towards Dresden'' from Berlin *Meat Beat Manifesto: Your Mind Belongs To The State *Gibson Brothers: Tongue Tied Jill L234b *B-Line: Herbal Hand (Herbal Hand / Come To It) Cleveland City'' John plays at 33 as instructed on the label though thinks it sounds as good at 45 - The Discogs reference says it is a 45 '' *EDIT then Lynn Parsons L234b 3rd April 1993 *Hum: Formaldehyde (album - Fillet Show) 12" Records *7 Year Bitch: L220b start of show 29:35 to 41:41 *Next week's AK show has Shiela Chandra in session, tonight its Disposable Heroes OF Hiphoprachy *unknown *Erectus Monotone: Tweeter & Quibble (album - Erector Set) Rave *Sea Urchins: A Morning Odyssey (album - Stardust) Sarah SARAH 609 *Zion Train: Love Dub (12" - Follow Like Wolves) Universal Egg WW 04 28th October 1994 BBCWS 0:00 to 27:05 *Done Lying Down: Music Habit (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 CD *Laika: 44 Robbers (single - 44 Robbers/Coming Down Glass) Too Pure PURE 42 CDL 8th oct *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: B-I Bickey Bi, Bo-Bo-Go (album - The Best Of Gene Vincent) Capitol ST 21144 8th oct *Innersphere: Biomechanoid (12" - Necronomicon / Biomechanoid) Sabrettes SR012 30 Sep 15 oct bfbs *Simon Joyner: Montgomery (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! EUNUCH 14 23rd sept *Mieskuoro Huutajat: (Finnish Shouting Choir): Herää Suomi (CD - H.Y.V.Ä) Bad Vugum Bad-44CD 20 Aug BFBS *Shellac: Song Of The Minerals (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 *John found that the Shellac set at the Phoenix Festival was the most enjoyable of the year along with last weekend's Glasgow gig with AC Acoustics and Shriek. That was the weekend of the 7th and 8th October, pointing to a 10-day delay between recording and broadcast of the WS show *Atmospheres: The Fickle Chicken (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 2) London 45HLW 8977 15 Oct 4th November 1994 BBCWS 27:12 to 54:43 In 2 weeks time week Bulgaria and Turkey special *Supergrass: Caught By The Fuzz (v/a 2x7" - Crazed And Confused) Fierce Panda NING 02 var from 7 Oct *Tugboat Annie: Jack Knife (7" - Jack Knife/Mock) Sonic Bubblegum GUMO018 21 Oct *DJ Bleed: Deaf, Dump & Blind (12" Uzi Party E.P.) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR 2 14 21 and 28 Oct *Sleeper: Bedhead (live) (7" - Bucket & Spade) Indolent SLEEP 004 26 Nov *Tuscadero: Angel In A Half Shirt (7") Teenbeat TEENBEAT 149 var from 7 Oct *Zeke: Holly 750 21 Oct *Banco De Gaia: Kincajou (12" - Trance Europe Express - Volume 3 (Preview)): Volume TEX 3 DJ 22 oct bfbs 54:43 repeat of start of above show 60:00 to 1:27:22 11th Nov 1994 BBCWS *Shorty: I Prefer Nitwit (10" - Fresh Breath) Skin Graft GR 14 7th Oct on *Nitwits: Catalyst (7" - Great Day) Monitor 001 21 Oct *Cristoph De Babalon: Promise, Broken (12" - Love Under Will EP) Fishkopf Hamburg fisch002 *Flyscreen: She Smokes She Drives And Writes Poetry (10" EP Dap Bag) Words Of Warning WOW40 *Four Brothers: Ndatova Muranda (album - Wachiveiko?) Gramma KSALP 147 *''John tells the tale of the Four Brothers being a surprise guest at his 50th birthday bash'' *Elevate: Stuntman Big Drag (album - Bronzee) The Flower Shop Recordings FLOWCD 001 *Galaxy Trio: Shaken Not Stirred (album - Saucers Over Vegas) Estrus ES105 1:27:22 to 1:54:44 18th Nov 1994 BBCWS Turkey special *Sezen Axu: Sude *Sukran Ai: unknown *Anadolu University Traditional Folk Dance Music Group: medley of folk tunes (live onstage at Anadolu University) *Ayup Chala: unknown track *Mogalar: unknown *Moribund Youth: Hear Me (v/a Punk Attack) Chaos Zine *''interview with Metel Unduk from Kent FM 101'' *Nux Vomica: New Dawn Of The Damned 1:54:44 to 2:24:07 25th Nov 1994 BBC WS Turkey Special 2 *Laman Sam: unknown *''interview with Perfect Day'' *Perfect Day: (demo) *''interview with Serhat Köksal'' *2/5 BZ: Superfine *''interview with Denis who collects and curates old records and books'' *unknown track *''interview continues'' *Marvi Isiklar: Then He Kissed Me *''interview with Merek Oztolan from Zen'' *Zen: unknown 2:33:04 to 3:00:37 2nd Dec 1994 *American TV Cops: Atrocity Girl (7") Pest PES 003 18th Nov *Chug: Sylvia (album - Sassafras) Flying Nun FN300 25th Nov *Orchestra Super Abalibaho: Abakhali () Murimi KKM 101 *Wedding Present: Jumper Clown (single - It's A Gas) Island CID 591 18th Nov *Flying Saucer Attack: Distance (album - Distance) Domino WIGCD 12 *Oblivions: Motorcycle Leather Boy (7" - Blow Their Cool) Estrus ES756 30 Dec *Plastikman: Fuk (album - Musik) NovaMute NoMu37CD 25th Nov 3:00:37 to 3:05:27 next programme starts but flips back to last track of previous programme 3:05:27 3:32:53 9th Dec 1994 *Pink Kross: Drag Star Racin' Queen (12" - Punk Or Die E.P.) Bouvier BV909 25 nov *Prophets Of Da City: Understand Where I'm Coming From (album - Age Of Truth) Tusk TUCD30 *Finks: Meltdown (7" - Dirty Rotten Finks) Dionysus ID 74564 25 nov *Monkhouse: What D' Ya Mean (7" - What D´ Ya Mean / All I Can See) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 52 2 dec *T.Power: Chasin' A Dream (12" - The Elemental) Sour SOUR 009 *Go-Nuts: Flight Of The Go-Nuts (7" - Go Nuts With... The Go-Nuts!!) Estrus ES753 *Bear Quartet: Capital Breath (single - Revisited E.P.) A West Side Fabrication WeCD 071 3:32:53 to 3:53:18 16th Dec *''cuts in'' *Sleeper: Inbetweener (single) Indolent SLEEP 006CD *Clyde Davenport: The Old Cow Died In The Forks Of The Branch *Supergrass: Man Size Rooster (7") Backbeat BEAT 6 *Black Star Liner: Harmon Harrout (12" - Smoke The Prophets EP) Soundclash SOUND 003 *Fall: Hey! Student (album - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent Perm LP16 *Demolition Doll Rods: No Tickets, No Passes (7") Womb / Past It 3:53:18 to end 23rd Dec *Bluetones: No. 11 (v/a 2x7" - Return To Splendour ) Fierce Panda NING 03 *Prophets Of Da City: Remember Where You Come From (album - Age Of Truth) Tusk TUCD30 *Sleeper: Inbetweener (single) Indolent SLEEP 006CD (obviously split prog) {C {C This is just a page for tracklisting my batch of SL tapes, until I can work out which shows they came from. Dat_057_JP_BFBS-920820+920000.mp3 bit of 2:14:07 BBCWC aug 1994 *Man Or Astro-Man: Rovers (split 7" with Huevos Rancheros - The Various Boss Sounds From Beyond The Far Reaches...And Then Some!) Get Hip Recordings GH-167 *Acidisn: Elephant (12" - Quest For Growl Wow-City) Delirium DELIRIUM 15 played 29 July 1994 *Lust In Place: Wilson (album - Glamnesia) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Good Vibrations GOT 4 *Leaders: (7") Dat_049_JP_BBCWC-940400+940500.mp3 currently 5th April maybe 28th March *Mazey Fade: 'Inside My Blush (7")' (Domino) 2nd Apr bfbs 18th mar 25th mar 8 apr :(JP: 'Mind you, my correspondent's mother-in-law is sort of right, in that I write little notes to myself and things so that I don't become too rambling and discursive, and also I try and speak more clearly because I'm conscious of the fact that not all listeners to this programme have English as their first language.') *Nine-L: 'Untitled (12"-Looking For Lord Lucan)' (Metatone) 25th Mar 9th Apr bfbs :(JP: 'Of course, he could be listening to this programme! There's a thought...not much of one though.') *3Ds: 'Cash None (CD-The Venus Trail)' (Flying Nun) 18th Mar 2nd Apr BFBS *Land Of Barbara: 'Kid Whiskey (7")' (Rapture) 18th Mar 26th Mar 2nd Apr BFBS :(JP: 'I'm really worried about this business of sounding scripted, you know. I say things like "from New Zealand to the Land Of Barbara" because that's the kind of things that DJs say. It's supposed to be sort of ironic, but you've only got my word for that of course.') *Prince Jazzbo: 'Good Memories (compilation LP-If Deejay Was Your Trade: The Dreads At King Tubby's 1974-1977)' (Blood & Fire) *Hole: 'Miss World (7")' (Tim/Kerr) *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: 'Frailoch (CD-Saxhouse)' (Knitting Factory Works) john discovered this week. First play on 18th Mar. *Harvey Sid Fisher: 'Taurus (LP-Astrology Songs)' (Amarillo) 28th March bbcwc? maybe 5th Apr *Flatback 4: Handshaker (7" EP - Syringe) Purely 4 Pleasure PFP 001 sat 19th *Uzeda: Save My Snakes (album - Waters) A.V. Arts AVRLP 006 fri 18th *Big John Greer: I'm The Fat Man (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) Blubba 48.48.48. fri 25th and BFBS 9th Apr *Homage Freaks: Sucker For A Happy Ending (" 7") Dental DENT 002 11th and 25th mar. *Pepe Kalle: Amour Vie Dure (album - Dieu Seul Sait) 18th March *Hooton 3 Car: Bleak (7" EP - Spot Daylight) Rumblestrip RSTR 001 2nd april bfbs 18th mar 1st apr *Yellow Car: Dundee High (EP - Punk Kiss) Three Lines 3 18th March *ends 54:08 *next show maybe 12 Apr *Sebadoh: Rebound (7") Domino RUG 17 11th mar 25th mar 9th apr bfbs described as new single *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: Fat Bearded Lady Walks The Tightrope (album - Saxhouse) Knitting Factory Works KFWCD-143 played a track a couple of weeks ago 25 Mar *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (album - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red BRED 32 18th march *Sineosin: Static Bodies (12" - Angels Of Altitude) Metatone METONE 6 18th March *Plastic Venus: Lola (7") Dental DENT003 25th March *Betty Bonney with Les Brown And His Orchestra He's 1-A In the Army And A-1 In My Heart (v/a album - Praise The Lord And Pass The Ammunition) New World NW 222 25th March and 2nd Apr bfbs *Oblivians: Viet Nam War Blues (7" - Call The Shots) Goner 2 GONE 4th Mar 1 Apr *Jawbox: Breathe (album - For Your Own Special Sweetheart) City Slang EFA 04932-1 25th Mar *ends 1:21:35 {C {C Dat_044_JP_BFBS-94000+940000.mp3 *BBC World Service January 1994 maybe Jan 4 *Cuts in at start of file to 19:55 *Loop Guru: Sus-San (unknown mix) (CD - Sus-San-Tics (5-10) Nation NR27CD 18th Dec 14th Jan 5th Feb BFBS only last the CD *Magnapop: Here It Comes (Nicely Version) (12" - Slowly Slowly) Play It Again Sam BIAS 257 14th Jan *Infinity: U Really Got Me (12") Fresh FRSHT 9 15th Jan *Swing Hufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) Amt CD 2052 claims not to know meaning 15th Jan 22nd Jan BFBS 12th Jan BFBS *Northern Picture Library: Something Good (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull C233 LP 14 Jan 22 Jan BFBS *Powerdresser: Split Fingered Fastball / Jim (v/a album - Ask For Disorder ) Dutch East India Recordings DEI2035-2 / Justice My Eye/Elevated Loin 19:55 to 41:43 *BBC World Service January 1994 maybe Feb 1 *cuts in *Junior Mulamena Boys: Amalwa (album - Junior Mulamena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 28th jan *Pavement: Cut Your Hair (single) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD 28th jan *Jack'O'Fire: No Love Lost (12" - EP - Bring Me The Head Of Jon Spencer) Undone UR 002 7th Jan *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq *Gene Vincent: Hold Me Hug Rock Me 29 Jan *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: One Small Step (album - Dub The Millennium ) 29th Jan *Elastica: Annie (CD single - Line Up) 42:05 to 1:09:35 *BBC World Service maybe Feb 2 *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq. This is one week later than above. *Trashwomen: Peter Gunn (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 21 Jan *for people he met in Halla Germany *Ulan Bator: Sputnik 19 Feb 05 Mar from same CD 01 Jan *Pavement: Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD 29 Jan 1994 5th Feb BFBS *F.S.K.: Distant Drums (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Carroll Gibbons And The Savoy Hotel Orpheans: Those Foolish Things *Tekton Motor Corporation: Turning Wheel (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 other track 21st Jan and 29th Jan BFBS *Babes In Toyland: (v/a album - International Virus Part One) 1:09:35 to 1:37:03 *BBC World Service maybe Jan 5 *Inspiral Carpets: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 Jan et seq *john refers to a version with MES as if he hasnt played it yet (so must be predating the above) *Tekton Motor Corporation: Spiral Emotions / Champion 2-nd Part (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 21st Jan *Man Or Astro-Man?: Intoxica (EP - Man Or Astroman? Vs. Europa) Homo Habilis HH706 21st January and 29th Jan BFBS *F.S.K.: Josh's Accordion Intermezzo / Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 28th Jan and 29th BFBS *Nonplace Urban Field: Put It In Here Jungle (12" - Unireverse) Ninja Tune ZEN 1218 21st Jan 28th Jan and 29th Jan BFBS *Tarnation: The Ring (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 (The Motel one was a week or so ago) 22 Jan 11 Feb *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq. 1:37:03 to 2:03:07 *cuts in maybe Feb 3 *Credit To The Nation: Teenage Sensation (12") One Little Indian 124TP 12 11th Feb 1994 *18th Dye: unknown track (mini-album - Crayon) Cloudland RAIN 007 11th Feb 1994 check track *Bedhead: Living Well (7" - Bedside Table) Direct Hit DH005RJN1 11th Feb *Matchatcha: Mutoto W'Africa (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afrique AF 371 11th Feb *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55,151 (EP - Sharon Quite Fancies Jo EP) Soul Static Sound Soul 03 11th Feb *Pavement: Gold Soundz (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 5th Feb 5th March 12th Feb BFBS *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America () Jewel 26 feb *Tiny Lights: I Think I Just Want To Go Away (7") Kokopop KOKO 12 12th Feb 1994 {C {C {C {C NOTE letter from listener about show on 1st Feb where John said British Insomniacs weren't liking the programme - for dating {C {C {C {C {C {C Older ones BBC World Service 1 maye jan 2 *Bad Livers: Dancing Days (compilation album - The Song Retains The Name Vol 2) Safe House SH 21122 1 Jan 7 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *Tarnation: Big O Motel (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 played 7th Jan 14th Jan 29 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *Yinka (Voice Of Reason): Come Correct (album - Ghetto Feel) 01 Jan 15 Jan *Shellac: Billiard Player Song (7" EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History)) Touch And Go 15 Jan BFBS 21st Jan *Voodoo Queens: Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too PURE Pure 30 01 Jan 22 Jan *Island Universe: Energize (v/a album - California Dreaming) Internal TRULP 3 BBC World Service 2 maybe Jan 1 or Dec *Fall: M5 (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 27 Nov to 07 Jan *King Loser: Dick Dale (album - Sonic Super Hi-Fi) Turbulence TUR005 3rd Dec 1993 BFBS *Bounty Killer: Not Another Word (12") 11 Dec 1993 *Ash: Jack Names The Planets (12") LaLaLand LALA001 debut single Played 24th Feb 1994 *Magazine: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin VS 200 played 1st Jan BFBS 11 Dec 1993 *Paul Mpofu And Zambuko: Fabish (album - Gororo) Jabulani 1 Jan *Fall: Happy Holiday (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 27 Nov to 01 Jan BBC World Service 3 maybe jan 3 *Dalek Beach Party: Sound Of Music (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull C233 LP 7th Jan 21st Jan 15th Jan BFBS *Shellac: Rambler Song (EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History)) Touch And Go TG123 7 January *Magnificent Seven: Remine Them (split 12" with Risto Benjie - Remine Them / Mine Over Matter) XTerminator VPRD-5343 7 Jan 21 Jan *Comsat Angels: Monkey Pilot (album - Waiting For A Miracle) Polydor 2383-578 *Junior Mulemena Boys: Mbokoshi Ya Lufo (LP: Junior Mulemena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 8 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *F.S.K.: Unter Dem Rhein (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 8 January 1994 15 Jan BFBS * *Skippies: So Fine (lyrics - You're So Fine) (album - World Up) New Rose 422455 15 January 1994 Dat_044_JP_BFBS-94000+940000.mp3 *BFBS 2:03:07 probably Feb 19th *''Hello again pals, it's John Peel's Music on BFBS with a rather dodgy double Axel and a 4-3 from the German Judge'' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Afro (7") Matador OLE 077-7 18th *Shut Up And Dance: Big Up Who Fe'get Big Up (12" - Hands In The Air) Shut Up And Dance SM001 12th Feb 19th Feb *Rezillos: Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Small 23: Off Balance (album - True Zero Hook) Alias A-050 18 Feb *unknown: Bushweed () no information other than "produced by Manzi and" *''John says we could be in for quite a lot more dub in the next few months as he has enjoyed digging out all his old dub records.'' *Unwise: Dangerous (album - Worth Of Existence) Vinyl Japan *Palace Brothers: Come In (7") Drag City DC037 18 Feb *Sublime: TGV (12") Limbo LIMB 27T *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (album - Shift Work) Cog Sinister 848 594-1 *Don Caballero: Bears See Things Pretty Much The Way They Are (album - For Respect) City Slang 04929-08 18 Feb *''JP - "I was faintly horrified when I saw somewhere that Killing Joke had got back together again, because these sorts of things, you know their early records were wonderful at the time, but the later ones I thought were rather tedious, and I though this was just some kind of money-making scheme and the results of it were going to be fairly horrid. Well as it turns out, they're not."'' *Killing Joke: Exorcism (12") Butterfly BFLT11 19 Feb *''Elka Zolot Mini-feature:'' *Spoiled Brats: No I Don't (7" - Jackie's Never Coming Back / No I Don't) Rip Off #002 *Rip-Offs: Can I Come Over (7" - Now I Know (Its You)) Rip Off #003 *Trashwomen: Quasimoto (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *unknown dance track *news edited out *Unsane: 455 (album - Total Destruction) City Slang EFA 04926-1 *''JP - "And here's another one of those early dub things. The Revolutionaires put out a whole series of 12" EPs on Channel One records. And this one was obviously recorded just after some supersales person had gone around Kingston, Jamaica with a bunch of sound effects discs."'' *Revolutionaires: Bellyache (12") Island / Channel One IPR 2024 *Johnny Hash: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (7" - Blues Is Depressing ) In The Red Recordings ITR 017 *Shu-de: Durgen Chugaa (Tongue Twisters) (album -Voices From The Distant Steppe) Real World CD RW 41 *Love: A House Is Not A Motel (album - Forever Changes) Elektra EKL 4013 L187